The invention relates to a chess or checkers-like game wherein a plurality of playing pieces are moved about a game board to capture the playing pieces of an opponent. The invention more particularly relates to such a game wherein a plurality of spaces may be randomly placed on a game board to obtain interchangeable, variable, plural and distinct playing patterns within a constant grid or plan.
There are numerous games wherein playing pieces are moved about a game board. These games range from the very simple checkers, to the more complex chess. Many such games, however, because of their simplicity, do not appeal to a wide range of ages and lose their appeal after a certain period of play. The more complex games, while being more challenging, suffer from being difficult to learn and from a limited cross-section of the public to which the game appeals. It is therefore desirable to develop a game which has easily learnable basic moves, yet provides sufficient comlexity and subtlety to appeal not only to the youngster, but also to older, more sophisticated persons. The present invention provides such a game.